1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to videos, and specifically, to a video recording method and apparatus of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a video application may be installed on a mobile terminal, and the video application (APP for short) enables a user terminal to download and watch videos and share films or short films, so that the mobile terminal can obtain videos. However, when a user watches a video clip that the user is interested in, because none of video applications has a function of recording a video clip played online, the user cannot save the video clip that the user is interested in.